kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Po
(no title specified) That's not very fair. I added info about the behind-the-scenes video and the scene did and Spottedstar said is/was speculated. Apparently, the fact that Po never went to school and she kept that. What up with that?MasterArticaKennedy 14:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. I don't recall removing any info about that scene from the behind-the-scenes video claiming it was speculation - that would be ridiculous since it's coming straight from the voice actor and writer! :I've looked through Po's page history and none of my edits mention me removing something for speculation. Do you know what particular page you're talking about? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding or a simple grammar fix I accidentally removed... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It was the Legends of Awsomeness page, I said that Po was told by Mr. Ping to come to the noodle shop because it was an emergency, then Po sees that the "emergency" was that he needed a forth for mahjong. I think it was because I stated that it would lead to a majhong competition that you got rid of it. I mean, Mr. Ping was trying to get Po to break down by making him guilty!MasterArticaKennedy 20:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohh, okay; yeah, I can see my edit for that. Yes, I did remove it -- and yes, I did call that specific part about a "mahjong competition" speculation. Mr. Ping calls Po over for an emergency, finds out all he needed was a fourth for a game, and then Mr. Ping uses emotion to persuade him to stay -- so you recapped right. But we don't know if it actually led to a mahjong competition -- it might have, but that's not what Mr. Ping said at all. That's why I called it speculation, but you're right -- maybe we should put the rest of the summary back into the article... :) :::However, you didn't really mention anything about Po not having ever gone to school as a cub - isn't that what we're talking about?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly! Thanks for letting me talk to you about this! I should've said something about it soonerMasterArticaKennedy 21:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just so you guys know, Po never went to school because his father could not afford it. Even as a cub, Po didn't go to school. -- TheSitcomLover 11:01, March 02, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's basically what we were talking about. But it's been settled. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean, it's been settled? -- TheSitcomLover 12:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I mean the conversation's over. We were originally discussing if we should put the episode details into the article, and settled on doing so. Yes, Mr. Ping probably couldn't afford to send Po to school, but he never specifically specified that in the recording; it was hinted, but we don't know absolutely for sure, so we usually count it as speculation. It's such an insignificant detail anyways - I'm sure it won't really make that much of a difference... ::::::::By the way, in the future, please don't change anything on talk pages (unless it's your own message). Even if there are misspells or spacing issues, it's somebody else's post and must be respected as so. I only add in the colons for indent formatting because that's how it's supposed to be on talk pages - as a reply to a message, it's supposed to be indented just below the message they're replying to. It's supposed to help make reading messages a lot easier, especially if there are so many replies on a single talk page. I've noticed no one does that around here, so I'm kinda hoping to get the message through by formatting as I go. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Episode details? What? -- TheSitcomLover 6:09pm, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The details on Mr. Ping's conversation with Po in context with James Hong's spoken lines. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 02:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::And he needs a forth what for mahjong? -- TheSitcomLover 6:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Po joining the Furious Five If Po joined the Furious Five, then wouldn't the name be changed to "The Furious Six?" -- TheSitcomLover 9:38pm, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I highly doubt Po will join the Furious Five (since he already has his own title of "The Dragon Warrior"), but yes, I guess that would technically be correct... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) But did Po join the Five? -- TheSitcomLover 12:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Po at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Can somebody please tell me where I can find the video where Master Po gets slimed? -- TheSitcomLover 2:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does this have anything to do with improving the article? If not, then it shouldn't be on here. And again, you're not supposed to change anything from other users' messages, even if it's just minor. :Just to answer, though, it may not be up yet. You'll have to either wait or look up re-runs on your television. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, SpottedStar, I don't usually look at TV, so can you just tell me where I can find the video where Po gets slimed, huh? -- TheSitcomLover 8:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm on YouTube, I can upload it!MasterArticaKennedy 17:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, please do!!! I'm just dying to see it!!! <:D -- TheSitcomLover 10:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude! I saw the video! It's HILARIOUS! Po got slimed at the end! Awesome! SHA-SHA BOOEY! (lol) It was also funny when Po was dancing when he got to meet Wilow Smith, and then his pants ripped! And before he actually left, he shouted "KCA'S RULES!!!" Po's one of my favourite characters, and he is awesome, cool, and funny! And don't you think it was kinda funny that Jack Black both played himself and the panda? Anyways, I LOVED the vidio! A BIG thanx to you! :D -- TheSitcomLover 7:18pm, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Is Po adopted? Since Mr. Ping is a goose and Po's a panda, was Po originally an orphan from the Bao Gu Orphanage? -- TheSitcomLover 12:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't think so. -- MasterArticaKennedy 17:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Po's adopted - but no, not from the Bao Gu Orphanage. This question is one of the main plots in the second film, so specifics will eventually come. :) But, according to this source (which has some spoilers by the way, so be cautious), some people already got to see half of the film and they mention a few things of how exactly Mr. Ping "adopted" Po. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Did YOU get to see part of the movie, SpottedStar?TheSitcomLover 10:28pm, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ha! I wish! No, I read the article I linked to, and it's easy to tell where the plot may be going. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::So, since KFP 2 's already out, what are Po's origins? What happened? -- TheSitcomLover 12:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Po and others slightly older in Legends of Awesomeness In case you guys haven't noticed, Master Po and the other main characters are a bit older on Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness! -- TheSitcomLover 4:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's actually hard to tell. The animation for the TV series is slightly different than the film animation; in the case of Po, his TV series version doesn't have as many details as his film version - body shape and fur particularly. This was probably done to make animating a bit easier since there will be multiple 30-minute-long episodes instead of one gigantic 2-hour film. :So I think unless something mentions Po (or any other character) being particularly older or more "in-shape", then it probably shouldn't be noted in articles. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Because it looks like they *are* older, because they look a little different from the films. -- TheSitcomLover 10:25pm, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::And that's because of the differing animation. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah! Like, maybe if Po's 33 in the movies, in the show, he's 36! And if Shifu's, like, 88 in the movies, in the show, he's 91! And maybe if Tigress is 44 in the movies, in the show shes 46! -- TheSitcomLover 1:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I think Po is about 24 and Tigress is 27.MasterArticaKennedy 17:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, yeah! And Tigress must be older than Po because she was from a way long time ago! Maybe even a couple months back! -- TheSitcomLover 6:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Uploading a clear HD version of Po getting slimed at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards Can someone get a clear HD version where Po gets slimed at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards from nick.com and then post it on YouTube, please??? <:'O -- TheSitcomLover 5:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone please respond. -- TheSitcomLover 9:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Po's real parents Whatever happened to Po's real parents? -- TheSitcomLover 12:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Again, you're playing with the main questions of the second film. We'll have to wait until it comes out to have that answered... :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Right. Sorry.TheSitcomLover 1:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So what happened to Po's mother? -- TheSitcomLover 12:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Master Po in love with Tigress Is Master Po in love with the sexy Master Tigress? --TheSitcomLover 8:25pm, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :...What does this have to do with the article?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 04:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :This was what I asked in the Tigress article and I did point out how Po could have had a crush on her (which you removed, of course) and based on what I saw in the last link you put here (don't worry, I only read parts of it, I still don't know much of it). It seems like Tigress might reveal some stuff about herself and maybe Po might reveal his love for her. -- MasterArticaKennedy 16:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I knew it! Po DOES love her! It shows you in Kung Fu Panda 2, when they hug each other in some of the scenes! I told you so! -- TheSitcomLover 9:27pm, July 2, 2011 (UTC) disaster movie spoof LOL thumb|right|499pxKingdomcode 15:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Did Po go to school? This is something I noticed in the end credits of the new movie. There was a scene showing Po as a cub in a classroom with several other children from the Valley. I heard that there's going to be a scene in the TV series where Mr. Ping says Po never attended school so this kind of stuck out in my mind. Did anyone else notice this? TomaTanuki 02:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, yeah. That's exactly what I thought. :) Guess he did go to school after all. The writers of the TV show better fix that; otherwise, it's a bad sign that the series is just going to be stupid. Unfortunately, Nickelodeon has a reputation of doing that to good media, so chances are it'll be stupid either way. I guess we'll just see... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :TV producers make mistakes... it's not to be stupid, dreamworks just never told the producer about what was going to go on in the sequel. I'm just gonna be so excited about seing more Tigress stuff!MasterArticaKennedy 16:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : The Meaning of Xiao in "Xiao Po"? I noticed recentley that MasterArticaKennedy posted information on Po when he was young. That in the junior novelization, Mr. Ping gave him the name "Xiao Po". I won't doubt her word, but sometimes the authors of these junior novelizations' throw things into the novel that weren't even in the movie. I've run into this many times with example such such as "Kung Fu Panda", "WALL-E" and "Madagascar Escape 2 Africa". Can we say this is canon related? Just curious. Also the meaning of "Xiao" in the Chinese language...is this Po's full first name? Is "Po" just his nickname? So his full name would read "Xiao-Po Ping"? I've looked at translations for the symbol and meaning of "Xiao", apparentley it means "early morning", but I also recall reading somewhere a long time ago it meant "little" as well. Just thought I'd put this out here for arguments sake and to get it out of my head :) Also if someone could scan the page where this text takes place I would be grateful. I saw the book at my local bookstore and flipped through it a few days ago, but didn't know about this "xiao" when looking. :Yeah, I was having the same thoughts about that. Your second definition of "xiao" is what I heard as well, in that it's supposed to mean "little". I already knew this from watching Karate Kid (the newer one with Jackie Chan and Will Smith's son), but I also found a matching definition on Wiktionary. :The thing that confuses me, though, is that I thought "xiao" was only used as a describing word, not part of someone's actual name; like in Karate Kid when Mr. Han calls Dre "Xiao Dre". It's not like it's his new name, so I just thought it was supposed to be used as an adjective of some kind... :But then again, I don't know Chinese (and have also never looked through a junior novel of DreamWorks movies), so I could be completely wrong. I think for now, until someone who knows Chinese can confirm, it would probably be safe to consider "Xiao Po" as canon, but not as Po's official name. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that xD Good old Jackie Chan; I have to see that movie again. I understand what you're saying, it was sort of a "pet name" Mr. Han gave Dre? Maybe it's the same case with Mr.Ping and Po? Maybe Po didn't like being called that when he grew older?JadePalaceGoose 23:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Can't really add much to the topic but I'm pretty sure Mr. Ping called him 'Xiao Po' in the movie too. So yeah it's safe to assume it's a part of the series' canon. TomaTanuki 00:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Woah TomaTanuki, you're right! I went and watched the scene where Mr. Ping tells Po when he found him and towards the end of the scene he says, "Xiao Po, my little panda". It was a kid name, "Little Po", I never noticed that the first time. Aw, too sweet :3JadePalaceGoose 00:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Po in legends of awesomeness I was just wondering how this section, and for all the characters in general, would be handeled. Will it be a summary of his role in the new show or indepth biography of the events concerning him in the show (For each indivivual episode?) -- TimeCore 21:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Please Reply. -- TimeCore 16:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure exactly. :/ I think we should keep it as brief as possible and only summarize the basic plot of the show. I'm willing to be there's going to be lots of side-plots to the series, but hopefully they'll keep one main plot and we'll just stick to that. If any other details are needed, maybe we can just link to individual episodes instead (which will be on separate pages). :I'm still working through it some, but we'll see once the show comes out. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :can someone please upload the kung fu panda legends of awesomeness comic con 2011 episode preview to youtube :-) : Will Po be reunited with his biological father? Will Master Po ever be reunited with his real father? That's what I've been wondering. -- TheSitcomLover 12:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC)